Expect ze Unexpected
by Taijiya-Sango-Chan
Summary: Hanaya And Bayokko are trouble makers. Somehow Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha Get into this whole mess. Its insane, it's crazy, it's wonderful.


Yay another fic! actually this really isn't a fic. It's an on going role-play I do with my soulsistah Brenda! But, we figured we had so much fun with our first role-play that we should start it all over and share it with everyone! So actually this is a different yet similar beginning to our old role-play we started about a year ago…it's just too bad I didn't start writing back then.

Anyway. Yes this is a role-play that we do everyday if we can. And so it's a joined partner story. And, since it is a role-play there will be numerous authors' notes to fill you in on explaining things and since some of this you have to know the characters like we know them for our past role-play.

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters of sesshy and inu. But I do own their personalities in this fic. And any other character that is not in Inuyasha is either owned by me or Brenda.

I will let you know if there are any new characters you should be aware of at the beginning of every chapter because there will be.. a lot of additions. AND every character that we create there will be a small bio and what they look like in my profile.

Anyway I hope you like this crazy roleplay/fic! P also I do not own any song that might come into this fic.

In this chapter there is Hanaya aka Han, my creation and my whole personality!. She is a half-breed sort of... half bat, half human/witch. And also in this chapter there is Bayokko! Aka Bay, Brenda's creation and whole personality. Bay is another half-breed sort of person. She's half tiger and half human/witch

* * *

Hanaya yawned as she awoke from her long and healing nap.

Wincing she sat up. "Damn Demons.."

* * *

Bayokko walked down some random path, like usual. Her hat was tipped forward. She was bored so she decided to tip it. "Hmm. Yet another boring day."

* * *

Hanaya's ears flicked and she leaned forward, stretching on her branch.

* * *

Bayokko stuffed her hands in her pockets before she stopped and lifted her nose in the air, sniffing. "Bat? Didn't I just pass a bat territory a while back."

* * *

Hanaya inhaled deeply, "Oh I love the smell of morning" she said stretching once more. "The morning dew, awakening of the flowers, the smell of the radiant sun. the smell of tiger carried by the wind." She suddenly realized her last statement and almost fell out of the tree surprising herself. "wait..Tiger!"

* * *

Bayokko's ears twitched as she walked around in the shadows almost stalkingly, keeping her guard up.

* * *

"hmmm." Hanaya sat back on her feet and fell backwards on the branch. She let her legs catch her so that she was hanging upside down with her wings wrapped around her waist like a dress. "headed this way" she said as her ears flicked.

* * *

Bayokko stopped, thinking. Then tried to locate the presence of this creature. Once she had found it she appeared on the branch (A/N Brenda: she's a teleporter, telekinetic, telepathic. and all those teles..she can do a lot of other things to but you will just have to find that out later now wont cha –wink- )crouched down with her arms wrapped around her legs, looking down at Hanaya with a raised eyebrow.

Hanaya looked up and fell from shock. "!" she spread her wings and managed to land on one knee and foot. "Jesus, Mary, and Joseph don't do that!"

Bayokko stayed there looking at her still with raised eyebrows.

Hanaya stood, "Wow, snagged a genius here didn't I?.." she crossed her arms and just stared at Bayokko. "Ok then, pretty kitty, do you speak Eng..go..lash(English) or even Es..Pan..Yol(Spanish)?" she waited a moment. "Or do you even speak at all?"

Bayokko rolled her eyes, "I speak fine as a matter of fact. And both if it makes you happy." She sat more properly on the branch and crossed her legs.

"Oh that's good, I was beginning to think you were a mute."

"..Uh-huh…"

Hanaya tapped her foot. "Ok, pretty kitty, do you have something you wanted to talk to me about, or business with me? Since it is you who sought me out in the first place."

"…My name is Bayokko. Hmmm, just curious. Why are you so far away from your territory?"

Hanaya thought for a moment. "right anyway my name is Hanaya. It's not really any of your business but I'm a half witch/demoness. I. was tolerated, just because my poppy was the territorial leader. But he died recently and now I'm disowned." She smiled, "but I managed to grab their precious jewel before I was given the boot." She then tossed a purple ruby in the air before catching it and placing it in the cleavage of her top and then winked.

Bayokko couldn't help but chuckle. (A/N me: god chuckles creep me out, don't you guys think?..Yea that's what I thought. And they are so masculine like: Brenda: So what! Bayokko can chuckle if she wants, I don't care if its masculine, it's late, I'm tired and I blame the crrrrack! P ) "I see, I find yet another witch demon. I'm sorry for your loss but be glad you had a father that was there with you and accepted you."

"Neh," she shrugged. "I never said I didn't appreciate him. So Bay, may I call you that, what brings you out in Bat Country?"(A/N Brenda: That song!.. I love that song: Me: that is why I put a play on words and added it .. )

Bay gave an innocent smile, "I guess, and it was just a statement." Her smile then faded, "I'm just a wanderer, I go wherever the wind takes me."

Hanaya blinked. "Well, seeing as the winds been all over I bet you've been all sorts of places. Like Rome! Or Egypt, and Pari! The city of love!" started to get a bit over dramatic.

Bay looked at Hanaya as if she was crazy. "Um, not really. Something stops me and I just roam these areas."

Hanaya blinked again, her eyebrows furrowed in thought "Well, that's dull. Oh! But then maybe a certain someone is holding you back! Eheh?"

"Hmmm, … a certain someone and a certain job." (A/N Me: oO"oohhh you talking about her evil fath!-Brenda covers her mouth- :Brenda: Stooge! Shhh!)

Hanaya gawked. "Job?..Woah, so not for me. I'm too lazy." She stretched and leaned against a tree.

Bay shrugged, "It's the only thing that's kept me alive for the past six years…So far that is..."

"Six years you say?" Hanaya rubbed her chin, "You don't look that old but that doesn't surprise me. If you don't mind me asking, how old are you? In human years you look what?. Eighteen?"

Bay took out a spiral notebook and started adding figures. "Hmm. thirty, fifty-five, seventy, ninety-eight kills, huh! Oh, in human years I'm about sixteen, but multiply that by about six and there you have it." (A/N Me: that's like..96 years..0.0'…..even inu is only what..68?..And that is only because of the whole stuck to a tree thing. Inu is dating an older woman! ..Er..Will be? XD…: Brenda: pfff so? She's only 30 years older. Besides, sesshy is like…50+ older than Han. )

"Wow, is that all?" Hanaya's eyebrows rose. "Damn I'm getting old."

Bay's eyebrows also rose. "How old are you? You look like you are 17 in human years."

"I suppose that's not too bad looking." Hanaya stretched, folding her hands up. "Hm, times that about by ten and you should get my age." (A/N Brenda: 170! XD…: Me: Shut up! XD sesshy is 250+ and if I had her any younger it'd be pedophiling. )

"One-seventy?" she shrugged. "That's not too bad for a bat."(A/N Brenda: so. why do we care if it's pedophiling?..: Me: umm.. I don't know.. I'm only fifteen and I wouldn't care being with sesshy: Brenda: XD! That's like what. 235+ years difference! )

Hanaya jumped up and grabbed a branch, swinging herself up into the tree, and then sitting on the balls of her feet. She looked rather bored.

"So tell me more about yourself." Bay put the notebook away.

"Hmmm." She leaned her arm on her knee and rested her chin on her fist. "Is there more?"

"There's personality, what do you do for fun?"

Hanaya thought for a moment. "hmmmm. I sing. Prank. I'm a major trickster. Oh I have a split personality. Almost like an evil twin. But that only happens every how many years when I get super pissed...hmm..The word to describe me would be loca."

"Damn" Bay chuckles.(A/N Me: chuckle –twitch-) "that is exactly like me, except for the whole split personality part."

She swung down and let her legs catch her, now hanging upside down again. "Hmmm, maybe it wasn't just coincidence that we met then."

Bay thought about this. "Maybe it was kismet" (A/N Me: what's that:Brenda: fate. It's an expansion of MY vocabulary. )

Bay's ears twitched as she sniffed the air. "Villagers." She gave an evil smirk.

"oh goody" Hanaya let her legs go and landed on her feet softly.

"Hey how well can you throw your voice?"

Hanaya gave a fake hurt face. "I'm a natural! All bats can throw their voice. I just happened to perfect voice change AND throwing of ze voices."

"hm...very interesting...think you can make a voice for.." Bay thought for a moment for a person to make an illusion of. Once she thought of someone she projected an image of Sesshoumaru, someone who she believes was just created from her mind. "This guy?"

Hanaya circled him. "Damn you're good, hmm he looks like he would have a monotone voice ne?"

"Sure, and thank you, illusions are one of my specialties."

"It looks that way." Hanaya cleared her throat and started to hum, her voice becoming lower. "Memememe.."

"Ok hold that sounds about right."

"Right" she coughed out in that low voice. "It's been awhile since I've been monotone."

"Here they come! Hide!" Bay jumped higher in the tree and used the leaves as cover.

One of the villagers came into view on the path, talking with two others.

Hanaya jumped up into the tree, thinking of what to make the illusion say.

The illusion walked out into the clearing, appearing to wait for the villagers to get closer.

One of the villagers noticed the figure in the distance. "Hey, what's that up ahead?"

A second villager responded; "It looks like a person." (A/N Brenda and me: No. really! )

Hanaya remained in her tree watching '_A very smexy person_'

Bay blinked, "…" '_What the hell?..FYI, I can read minds.'_

The last villager retorted. "Yes, but who?"

Hanaya looked over at the place Bay was hiding. '_Oh, well, that's nice to know. I can too.'_

The second one answered. "Maybe just a passerby?"

'_How many more things can we have in common?_'

The first shrugged. "You never know until you ask, hey you over there! Lost?"

The illusion replied in a bit of a Spanish accent.(A/N me: you will see why soon XD) "Not necessarily."

The third villager looked confused. "You aren't from around here are you?" (A/N Brenda: no shit sherrly, if you don't recognize him...he some person from somewhere else XD )

The illusion tilted his head. "Not here to say gentlemen but around." It then cleared its throat, or well..Hanaya did. "Gentlemen, I am the great Gaylord Focker! Drop your clothes and proceed to step away from your dro-ars." (A/N Puss in boots! XD)

The villagers were shocked. "What the hell!" one said while another yelled out, "Is he serious!"

The illusion drew his sword. "Of course I'm serious, Fear me if you dare."

The villagers fled one by one. By one. "Run away!"

"Right behind you!"

"Don't leave me behind!"

Hanaya fell out of the tree laughing. "Oof!..Fear me if you dare!" she then gave a short "Hiss hiss."

Bay also fell out laughing her ass off and holding her sides, while the illusion was still there.

"Ow it hurts" Hanaya's voice returned to normal as she held her sides.

The illusion stood there motionless when the REAL Sesshoumaru stepped out of the darkness, examining his…twin? He then cleared his throat.

Bay suddenly choked on her laughs. "Holy shit there's two!"

Hanaya looked in the direction where there was now two very godlike sesshoumarus. (A/N me: can you tell I love sesshoumaru yet XD?)"Este Vato, we only needed one!"

"Don't look at me, I only made one! Este ruca!"

Hanaya blinked and then stood up, walking over to the two. "what the.."

"That's the one I made." Bay pointed as the illusion waved and patted its head. While the real Sesshoumaru remained still, crossing his arms.

Hanaya poked the fake one, squishy. "Hmmm" She then poked the real one, hard muscle. "It real!"

Sesshoumaru growled, "…;"

"!" She poked him again. "Yep definitely real. I thought the illusion was a figment of your imagination."

"Ay la chingada!" The very perplexed Bay stood. "Pero como, I didn't expect him to be real."

"Well. HE" Hanaya pointed to the real one and did a crazy outline of him in the air, "obviously is!"

Sesshoumaru looked disgusted with them. "Pathetic Half-Breeds."

"Hey!" Hanaya gave him a pouty face and crossed her arms. "Three Quarter Breed to you, I'm only 1/4th human."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "And I give a damn, why?"

"Neh" She shrugged, "hey Bay, no offence but I like this one better…! Can I keep him!" She then pats his head like a good dog, smiling.

"Hey, I don't own him." Looks at her like she just is asking to die.

Sesshoumaru gave a threatening growl and swat her hand away before grabbing her arm and twisting it behind her back. "Don't ever do that again."

Hanaya winced and then appeared up in a tree, sitting on her feet. "Pfff, like I follow directions."

He just glared at her.

And she just rolled her eyes. "You know Bay. He seems a bit hostile towards women; I'm beginning to think he really is a Gaylord focker."

He snorted in disgust. "Hm, well don't start giving me the impression that you two are lovers." He then walked off into the shadows mumbling something about mixed breeds before he vanished completely.

"Hey!" Hanaya shouted and Bay just twitched.

"Stupid Gaylord ToadFocker…" Hanaya mumbled.

His whip came from the darkness and struck right in front of her feet.

"Eek!" Hanaya Jumped and stumbled back, falling out of the tree and landing on her butt. "Dude you left!"

'_Doesn't mean I can't hear'_ then all was silent.

"Asshole…"

Bay chuckled. "You love getting into trouble don't you?"

"Hayl yes, it's the only thing keeping me alive." She then stood, brushing herself off.

Bay's ears twitched, hearing the wind call her name. "It seems the wind wishes me to continue my mission."

"Alright then, well it was nice meeting you."

"Likewise, Hanaya was it?"

She nodded. "Han if you'd like."

Bay gave a sweet smile, holding out her hand. "I hope we meet again and have some more fun." She then winked.

Han smiled back, shaking her hand. "Oh I'm sure we will my dahling." She then did a quick seductive eyebrow twitch.

"Oh I'm flattered." Bay said laughing. "Till next time!" She saluted and then started walking off in the direction the wind was blowing.

* * *

Well. There you go… all I can say is it will get crazy.. I mean. This is me. And Brenda we are talking about, Twin crazy and perverted minds!

Anyway review. And if you kind of want to know the backgrounds of the characters just ask, I can probably get Brenda to even get off her lazy butt and type a reply. So smooches my dahlings! –winks-


End file.
